The Red Devil and the Golden Boy
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: On the sleepless streets of New York City, our familiar hero finds out a lot more than he ever believed possible about humanity. Yaoi m/m


**Author Notes:** Hey everyone, got another story which will likely take forever for me to update, but I got inspired and wrote all of this over a couple days. It's my personal favorite pairing of Kurama and Naruto, just starting from a new angle, though similar to the Flames of Lust idea. I have no idea why I'm on this stint right now as I have no religious beliefs. Maybe it has something to do with eagerly awaiting the release of Intel's Devil's Canyon CPUs… Anyway, onto the good part.

**&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%########## **

Naruto Uzumaki was a Sophomore at NYU studying biology in hopes of someday getting involved in cybernetic augmentation research. He would daydream constantly about giving blind people back their eyes or amputees back their limbs. But the linkages between nerves and nanoscopic wires hadn't been figured out yet, at least not safely. He enjoyed reading about how muscles worked together to form complex systems capable of handling so many jobs and large weights. He applied his study to his swimming. Yes, Naruto was also a competition swimmer for his university, earning him a small scholarship to make up for his less than spectacular SATs.

One night after his solo swim practice, he took to the streets to find some food and walk around to muse about who he wanted to research with the next year. He knew burgers weren't exactly good for his fitness, but once every week or two didn't phase him. "Dr. Allen's a jerk but he knows his stuff. Plus he's on good terms with the engineering school robotics faculty… So is Dr. Klempsey, but she's so disorganized her office makes my dorm look neat…"

"Six-fifty please," came the voice of the cart worker, breaking Naruto from his trance to pull out his cash. In the dark of an alley two crimson orbs caught sight and never let go of the blond teen. They were tireless and unblinking, and the owner smiled dangerously. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine, but when he looked around he didn't see anyone. "Thanks kid. Enjoy."

"Thanks sir. You have a good night," the blond replied with a smile, taking a brown bag holding both his burger and a small pack of fries before walking down the street. "Ah come to papa…two patties, cheese, tomato, onion, pickle and ketchup." The teen loved to eat, no denying that. He wolfed down the rather large beef burger in just a couple short minutes, and the fries disappeared in a flash before he hunted down a garbage can.

He couldn't help but feel like something was off, but he chalked it up to his current problem. He took school seriously because he sucked at it, though having all Bs was something he prided himself on. The only A he had was in public speaking, because he just didn't get nervous around people or crowds. Soon he'd have to make his decision, just a month or so… As he walked away from the busy streets, lost in his thoughts, Naruto didn't notice the presence following him.

A red-haired man followed the blond for about half a mile before he decided to make his move. "Good evening gentlemen," he spoke up, Naruto springing up and whipping around.

"Oh Heaven above, Naruto get back!" yelled a voice, the blond looking up and seeing another man, WITH WINGS! Suddenly he felt something wrap tight around his neck, squeezing his airway as he gasped. The brunette in the air looked down and turned to help him, but then the redhead appeared in the air next to him, a clawed hand taking him by the head before the same offending man yanked the winged being down, both falling until the brunette's head crashed into the pavement with an audible crunch. With Naruto unable to yell, his hands trying to pry something off his neck, no one was around to stop the redhead from attacking him either.

"Now be a good little cherub and burn before you go back upstairs for the cavalry." Suddenly the red-haired man's hand erupted in fire, and the winged being was quickly consumed, not moving. Just what in Hell was this guy? He stood up, Naruto taking in his full height, half a head taller than the teen. "So, your name is Naruto? Interesting… Let's take this somewhere less…inhabited…" A clawed hand reached forward to his chest, and then suddenly the two were some place completely different, abandoned projects on the far outskirts of the city…

Before the blond lost consciousness, the thing around his neck finally let go, Naruto taking in a deep breath as he almost collapsed, looking for a way to run. Then suddenly his arms were yanked out to either side, and some dark thing wove over his mouth, completely cutting off his cries for help, but letting him breathe through his nose. "Well I must say it's been a while since I've seen someone who piqued my curiosity in this city. Naruto was it?" asked the man. When Naruto looked up, he didn't exactly see a man though. Atop his head were two animalistic ears, and his eyes were crimson red with slits for pupils. His face was adorned with whiskers, and his canines poked out from behind his lips. And behind him swayed one, two, three…nine tails to match his hair. "Oh but I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Kurama, and I'm a demon of Hell." At that the blond went wide-eyed and began to thrash and kick, the black things around his upper limbs not giving an inch, two more wrapping around his ankles and planting him firmly on the ground. He tried to bite the black thing holding so tight against his lips, but it was hard as iron.

"Good, now that you know it's pretty pointless to struggle, let me explain a couple things. Once again, I'm Kurama, a demon of Hell, an archdemon specifically. That guy back there with the wings who told you to get back was an angel, a very low-ranking one called a cherub. Yes Heaven and Hell are both real, and agents of both are constantly fighting for human souls." With that the redhead took a pause, letting that much sink in. "If you've ever wondered what happens when you die, yeah it's true your soul goes upstairs, gets judged, and then about eighty percent of you are sent to Hell to endure everlasting punishment. Yes, it's all true, well, except for the part about a guy named Jesus taking all humanity's sin onto himself and freeing you all as long as you believed. That never happened, though it's certainly the most prolific story I've ever heard, and no disagreements, only one version plus or minus a few words based on preferences."

Naruto's mind was blazing at this point. What the fuck?! Demons were real? Angels were real? He'd been kidnapped by a demon in the middle of New York City?! "But no, judgment is all about the purity, the good you've done in life, and even if you pass the initial smell test, only a tiny handful of the good ones ever become angels, and among those, most end up as cherubs like the guy I killed earlier, who was your guardian angel by the way. Heaven started doing that in the oh…fifteenth century… Before then it was a lot easier for demons to get around, though we were less active. You see, we demons go recruiting, hunting for more humans to join demon ranks. If you're judged and damned, you're useless to us. You've got no soul and no power, just a husk and mind destined for the eternal fires… Heaven though," Kurama opened as he began walking side to side, wagging his finger. "…Heaven doesn't recruit though. They let you humans mature for eighty years, rot away in your homes until you die, and then if they like you they take you. If they really like you, you get to become an angel and slave away for better wings and power. It's stupid really, but, the truth is for every angel they get it takes about five hundred entry-level demons to equal the power of a cherub. That's why we go after people like you, people who ooze good will and show a lot of potential to not only go to Heaven, but also become angels. Make a man your friend today so he won't be your enemy tomorrow."

Naruto watched as the self-acclaimed demon turned back to him with a smile. "To be upfront and honest, not that you've exactly been taught to believe what you hear up front, which is shrewd, being a demon in Hell is like being a rich, fat CEO up here on Earth. You get lots of damned human slaves to do things for you and wait on you hand and foot. You get all-you-can-eat food every day, great music, raucous parties, tons of hot demon chicks to bang, gambling, theater, sports, combat, pretty much everything you could ever want to entertain yourself except blue skies and sunshine. And all of this can be yours if you just commit your soul to Hell. How does that sound?"

The black thing around Naruto's mouth split, letting him breathe more freely. "Haaah, SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING KID-" The tentacle wove back over, sealing off his yell.

"Did you really think I'd let you tell everyone and his mother about this? Demons can't exactly corrupt all of mankind if it suddenly finds out about us. They'd be flocking to the churches and repenting their sins, and we can't have that… The angels would have almost absolute control on Earth if word got out too soon. You see, Sin is really an effect of evil deeds. It numbs humans to the desire to do good. It's why the world is as screwed up as it is, but there isn't anywhere near enough darkness yet to snuff out the light from people's hearts. And this is the second reason we go after those who look like they'll become angels in time. You absorb and purify evil from those around you, and that, in turn, makes them more willing to do good, which in turn causes a domino effect weakening our influence on Earth."

Kurama softened a bit in his stance and visage before continuing. "But of course, no matter how pure you are, there's always something dark about you, some evil little secret kept inside. Why do you think four out of five don't go to Heaven in the first place? And even if it's a demon who takes your life, Heaven won't forgive you just for that. But anyway, weaknesses weaknesses… Of all the deadly sins we each have the one we like best. Let's see, what's your sin…" the redhead mused as he stepped forward. "Not wrath, probably not sloth with that body…Greed? No, you're a simple guy. A little gluttony, but you're an athlete and coming into adulthood… Not envy… A little pride… And it can't be lust because you're obviously a virgin…" Naruto blushed and tried to pull away from the dark tentacles again, them not bending at all. "So, pretty much innocent… That's rare for a human your age… Well, I guess that will just make victory sweeter… You see, normally, when we demons spot a mark we like, one we want to bring to our side, we take out the guardian angel, a low level cherub who goes fluttering back upstairs, and then we find that big sin you've committed in life. We like to turn the pure ones, so too many sins and we just kill anyway, because we can't afford having the humans find out about demons and angels. But for the ones like you, we usually hold that deep dark secret over your head and threaten that you'll burn unless you swear loyalty to Hell and join its demons." Naruto went wide-eyed.

"Ah, but you…you I can't make a convincing argument for… You, I'm gonna have to find your moral weakness, something to convince you to join my team… Like I said, none of the seven deadly sins really sticks out for you… You're not a liar nor a thief, not a murderer nor batterer, not a gambler or extortionist, not arrogant per se…not a philanderer… Well, I'm going to have to work at this… Let's take a peek inside…" Naruto began to fight as the demon stepped closer and brought a hand up to his forehead. Upon contact his eyes rolled up as the redhead dominated his mind. "Nope, nothing in the violence category, nothing for greed apart from wanting to move up in the world… You're not looking for power over people – just skill…" Images and memories just kept flowing through the teen's vision as Kurama poked around. "Oh what do we have here…" the demon asked with a grin, Naruto blushing as he remembered seeing Sasuke in the locker room and barely avoiding an erection. "So you _are_ a lust puppy. You know homosexuality is a sin right Naruto?" The demon let go of his captive, the blond's gaze refocusing as he struggled. "Well, that's just a lie your churches tell you. Nothing wrong with loving another man, but lusting for any but your soul mate is a sin."

"I've always heard blonds have more fun… Of course, demons have the most, so if the male body is your fancy, I can show you how it's done," Kurama spoke with an evil grin. Naruto blushing even more deeply and fighting more. "Well, can't say I expected it to be easy, but you know demons are really easy. We'll fuck anyone worth fucking, assuming there isn't something more important to do…and you look good to me."

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. "That Sasuke fellow you like has his appeal… But, I bet you'll like me even more…" With that the blond picked up vocally, surprise and anger riding on his gaze. "Have a look." With a grin Kurama set fire to his own clothes, them falling away around him and revealing creamy skin made to glow by the moonlight. The demon had a strong but lean frame: muscles and tone on his torso, wide shoulders; a confident stance on toned, long legs. The demon was a sight, but Naruto kept his gaze locked with Kurama's eyes. "Hmm, not so easy to tempt you…of course you are still a bit in panic mode, so you have that going for you… Let's try another angle…"

Again Kurama stretched his hand forward to the blond's head, Naruto trying to stay away, but unable to break free as the demon dominated his mind. He was in the locker room at the pool, in his speedo, and there was no one around, but he did hear a shower going, and he went to investigate. "Who's there?" he called as he walked into the shower room.

"It's just me, dobe," came the voice of Sasuke, Naruto spotting him washing as he walked in. He blushed as he saw the raven bending down to scrub his legs. "Did you forget who you were just practicing with?" Naruto watched as he came up to full height again and ran his hands through his hair as the water fell on and rippled over him. He liked Sasuke: competing with him, hanging out and sparring with him, and admittedly, admiring him. The black-haired man turned to him and stared for a couple moments before looking down and seeing his friend sporting a solid bulge.

"Crap, Sasuke wait a minute. This isn't…" Suddenly the raven was right in front of him, just a couple inches taller, staring deep into his eyes, Naruto frozen. Then Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his teammate roughly and passionately, Naruto shocked for a few brief moments before a hand reached down and cupped his shaft in its tight confines. There was a moan, and then Naruto was kissing back and wrapping his arms around Sasuke. The raven pulled and then pushed Naruto over to the wall beneath the shower spout, pinning him against the wall and lifting him slightly as he continued to devour his mouth. "Hah, oh God, Sasuke…"

The press became more intense. "Shut up, dobe." The two kissed again, Sasuke gyrating his hips into Naruto's clothed manhood and making him moan. "I know you've been sneaking peeks in the lockers. I always thought you'd man up and tell me."

"I, didn't think you, oongh," the teen groaned as Sasuke squeezed him.

"Stop thinking, because you suck at it obviously. You thought I wasn't gay… Well, can't leave that question hanging." Naruto let Sasuke run his hands all over as the raven invaded his mouth, kissing back happily. This had to be an amazing dream… One hand slipped into his speedo and palmed his hard cock and balls with frightening skill. "God you're hard… I knew you were into me but this is ridiculous." Suddenly the black-haired male backed up a couple inches and pulled the garment down and off Naruto, the blushing blond sporting eight hard inches nested in gold, Sasuke endowed with both more girth and length. "Not bad. Brace on the wall so you don't slip and break something."

"Sasuke?"

"Shut up before I change my mind, dobe." With that, Naruto complied and leaned back against the wall as Sasuke got down on his knees in front of him. One hand grasped his shaft and gently pumped, the other coming up to massage his balls. Naruto breathed deeply and nervously as he felt those strong hands work him, unbelieving of what he knew his best friend was about to do. The raven opened his mouth and moved forward to wrap around the pink head, licking at it and drawing a gasp of shock from Naruto. As he made some drool to assist, Sasuke massaged the sensitive flesh with his lips, drawing a moan from his partner, a hand running through his hair and ruffling it.

Then he began to suck, Naruto moaning his name beautifully. Shortly the teen began to thrust gently into the warmth, needing more contact. Sasuke pinned his hips down, but did go suddenly deeper which made Naruto go wide-eyed and gasp as his head tipped back. The hand in his hair scrunched harder, turning Sasuke on as he tasted the pre beginning to slip from his friend's slit. He went down more, his nose just beginning to touch the ends of Naruto's curls. "Sasuke, hah, please…" The raven sucked hard and pulled off with a pop before pumping the shaft and smirking up at his friend.

"How am I doing?"

"Like you have to ask," Naruto wheezed. His partner smirked and massaged his balls as he went to lick around the head. "Oh God Sasuke don't tease me."

"Don't you have any manners?"

"Fuck it Sasuke please…please don't tease me."

"That's better." Then the raven took the desperate blond back inside and bobbed more quickly along the end inches, Naruto feeling his insides beginning to wind. Then Sasuke went straight down, Naruto feeling his dick slip into his friend's throat in a whole new sensation, moaning loudly and loving it as Sasuke coughed around him, pulling back and going back to bobbing.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna cum." The raven only hummed and went halfway down, sucking hard and pouring it on with his tongue. "Oh God…Sa-Sasuke, gonna, oh jeez, ungh, uungh," Then there was a flash of bright white light, Sasuke gone, the locker room gone, and suddenly he found himself staring at the fox-eared demon.

"Enjoy yourself Naruto?" He blushed and tried to struggle again only to remember the black tentacles were pretty much unbreakable. "Being a demon lets me help you live out your fantasies if I want. Of course, having full control lets me pull you out right before the best part. I must say I didn't think you'd be this well equipped." Naruto gasped as a clawed hand grasped his erection which was poking out more prominently in loose shorts. "Not bad at all… You know, I can give a better blowjob than your dreamboat, even in your dreams. I could show you…if you join the fun team. Just take an oath, make a sacrifice, and I'll give you an orgasm you'll never forget. Sound good?" The black appendage around Naruto's mouth split horizontally to let him speak.

"You kidnap me and toy with my mind and think I'll just join you because you can make me see and feel Sasuke doing to me what I wish he would? In your dreams…"

"Nope, in yours, again and again until you say yes…" the redhead confidently declared, smiling wickedly as he forced his captive into another dream. He was in the showers again, Sasuke kissing him again, but he was being lifted higher by his butt, feeling something rather large poke at him. Before he could even protest, the raven pushed in just enough to make him break the kiss and groan in slight discomfort.

"Come on dobe don't be a bitch about it. I'll go as slow as I can." Naruto felt a hand on his hard shaft stroking him well, distracting him from the more than mild stinging as his ass was opened by a very large dick.

"Sasuke, I love you. Just do it…" Naruto felt his lips be claimed as he was lowered and thrust into at the same time, inch after inch pushing inside him without relent as he groaned from the pain, but then he was seated, and he wrapped his legs around Sasuke. In short order the raven was giving shallow thrusts in and out, letting his partner adjust at least a little bit to his moving intrusion. "Don't be gentle. Make me yours. I've wanted this since high school."

"Fine by me." Sasuke gripped his ass hard and pulled back before driving into the blond's virgin heat, making him see stars as his prostate was struck dead on. Then another, and another, Sasuke giving him deep, heavy thrusts right on target and dulling the pain. Then he was being kissed again, it all so hot with the water running over them. The thrusting picked up in tempo, Naruto running his hands over Sasuke's back as he was pierced and loving it. A skilled hand went back to his shaft, and they kissed with more desperation, the thrusts getting faster and faster.

"Sasuke, fuck my ass, harder, faster… Ongh yes right there, oh, ongh God…" The raven complied, giving the blond no mercy as he began to fuck him senseless, that ass so silky and tight it drove him wild. "Gonna cum, gonna cum, oh fuck Sasuke…yes, yes, UNGH!" And just like that the vision was over again, Naruto looking at a smirking redhead and feeling a desperate need to get off as adrenaline coursed through his body.

"It only takes a couple minutes out here for you to feel all that, and I've got more than an hour left before Heaven comes knocking, so let's just skip the drama and heroics and get right to the deal, huh? You turn yourself over to Hell and join the demon ranks, eternally forsaking Heaven, getting access to all sorts of supernatural powers, becoming immortal, and having access to all the hot guys and great sex you could ever want, and that's just the cliff notes on benefits." Naruto stared him down hard. "Come on, you're gonna be very uncomfortable before this is all through. I can make you see and feel whatever I want like this. All I'm asking for is your soul. Whaddya say?"

The tentacle split again to let Naruto speak. "Neat magic tricks, but the answer's no." Kurama lost his grin and sighed. Suddenly the teen's clothing was lit on fire, it falling away with no harm to him, leaving him exposed. "Oh damn…"

"You're right, the visions are a neat magic trick, but all of this is very real, like my hand." Naruto felt unnatural warmth surround his shaft, him twitching and gritting his teeth. Without even moving the demon was making him feel good, more aroused. "I think I've just gone too easy on you." At that the blond felt a squeeze and a sense of danger run up his spine. "Instead of one at a time, let's try…oh, fifty should do it." With a rougher squeeze and a palm on his forehead, Naruto was dumped into a series of erotic dreams, all going simultaneously, all with Sasuke doing the many things he'd fantasized about, feeling every sensation, wanting so badly to really have Sasuke be his first. His tongue, his hands, his fingers, his cock were all so good… In fifty dreams he rode up to the edge of pleasure as he was sucked, scissored, and fucked with great skill, and then all fifty dreams simultaneously evaporated, leaving Naruto a shivering, groaning, crying mess.

"Now that, is the look of a man ready to say yes."

"Kurama, was it?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"Please, let me cum…"

"You swear your eternal loyalty to Hell and I'll have you cum fountains."

"Deal." With that Kurama grinned evilly, and the tentacles suddenly set Naruto down on the ground, releasing him. The oath was short and to the point, Naruto glad he wouldn't have to get blue balls trying to memorize it. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby forsake all good and pledge my being to the eternal service of Hell." With that he felt his entire body turn warm and more responsive as it began to glow a pale white. "What's going on?"

"The oath's only one half of finalizing your allegiance. Now you just have to sin in service of a demon, but it has to be a deadly sin, no kiddie stuff. And what better way to do it than engage in some good, old-fashioned victory sex with a demon from the darkest depths?" he asked as he stepped up toward the horny and vulnerable blond. "Normally I'd make you suck me off, but I'm feeling generous tonight. I'll make it mutual." Naruto felt five of the demon's tails take hold of his body, one around his midsection and one around each limb. A black tentacle rose into the air in front of Naruto, forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat before depositing some fluid inside. In moments he was seeing everything blur, little lights shining in front of him as he was tilted backwards, totally relaxed as he watched the cosmos spin.

Kurama summoned a special oil laced with aphrodisiacs to him and willed the fluid turn into a tentacle before having it slip into the teen's untouched hole, moving deep inside him and slickening him up as the fox retracted his left-hand claws and moved his middle finger up to press against Naruto's entrance, already drawing a gasp, and a very load moan as he began pushing inside, the teen's body squeezing his digit. "Ogh Koram…"

"Sex with a demon is going to be a lot hotter than your dreams with that Sasuke guy Naruto. I'm literally going to screw you senseless."

"Mmmmm," the blond hummed around the tentacle as Kurama finished burying his first finger. It circled around inside, making Naruto twitch and hum more. Then he began to move in and out, just in straight lines at first. With each pass Naruto saw the stars above glow brighter and dim, pulsing with his pleasure in perfect harmony. The tentacle in his mouth withdrew, letting him mew and produce all the wonderful sounds his captor loved.

"If you're into that sort of thing Naruto, now would be a great time to start praying," Kurama claimed as he pulled back and began pushing his index finger in alongside the first, his captive blond groaning and squeezing around him. "Hope you squeeze like that when the real fun begins… Good boy…" Naruto saw the lights in front of his eyes begin to dance in rhythm to the pulses of pleasure, him barely paying attention to the redheaded devil in front of him. His fingers began tracing the lines as he let everything wash over him, Kurama just continuing with his work to prep the teen. With his palm to the sky the redhead curled his two fingers up and right into Naruto's prostate, pulling a yelp and groan of pleasure. "Very responsive, great." Those two fingers gently massaged the hardened organ in circles as a bead of pre began forming at the tip of his captive's impressive length.

"Nnnnn, haaaaah," groaned the blond, sinking into the wondrous feelings. At last a third finger pierced him, the teen mildly protesting the stretch, but growing complacent again as the pleasure resumed, his hole being opened more with each passing moment.

"Lord of darkness and sin, lend me your power to sanctify this sinner in your unholy ways. Give me the authority to seal his pledge and make pure his sacrifice. Mark his being with your corrupt touch and allow me to accept his offering, amen." Naruto's eyes caught a new glow, them moving to see Kurama being surrounded in red light, like fire. A hand set down on his abs, and he felt a surge there before the hand pulled away. There was a disk of the same red color hovering in the air just above his skin, it latched on by four hooks of light. "As you begin the ritual sacrifice the spell shall change to form to you, and when it is complete I shall draw out your soul and use its energy to finalize your contract with Hell."

"My, soul?" asked the dazed blond.

"Yes, that is the sacrifice required, but don't worry, you'll like what you get in return," replied the demon. He withdrew his fingers from Naruto's depths, pulling a moan of want from him. "Lord of Sin bless this corrupt union with your great power and will. Let it stand as a testament against the harsh light of Heaven and its tyrants, and let my being be the scribe of your truth to etch it forever into he who pledges himself to your cause." Below a yellow line began to slowly curve its way on a predestined path. "Shall we begin?" Naruto looked back to the redhead who had lowered him to be level with his hips, and his blurred vision caught sight of the demon's glowing endowment, it impressively long and completely awake. Kurama grasped his shaft and stepped closer, over the yellow light which was sparking on the ground, drawing its curve. He positioned the head squarely at his captive's virgin hole and flashed an evil grin. "Let's see what you're made of."

Partly bracing his dick with his hand, the fox-man began to push inside Naruto, the teen groaning aloud, his body's glow pulsing as the breach began, aided by the oil his insides had been generously coated with, though the demon was entering dry. "Ogh Kurama," moaned the blond.

"Good isn't it? You're still nice and tight, a good fit for me." He pushed just a bit harder, Naruto moaning in bliss as he squeezed around the intrusion. "Oh yeah… tight, hot, virgin man pussy. Nothing quite like it you know? Stay like that." Kurama pushed against the squeeze, Naruto gasping and groaning aloud as his insides were forced apart, albeit with some discomfort, but with a lot of hot, sinful pleasure too. His white glow flickered as new parts of him were reached. "Good boy…you're doing great for your first time." Naruto saw through his hallucinations a very sexy redhead, his cock twitching as he thought about licking those abs and playing with those nipples. And those fangs, wild and sharp and dangerous. Lord only knew where that tongue had been too, how many men Kurama must have kissed. Oh and that solid rod of man meat getting deeper inside him was just perfect…

"Kurama please, it's so good…"

"You mean bad you naughty little man," the fox demon corrected. "Yeah your heat loves me. Just a bit more… Yeah right to the balls. What a good virgin you are taking me in all the way on your first try." The teen smiled naughtily and flexed his cock a bit, squeezing around the demon. "Isn't it great having a demon way inside you like this Naruto? Isn't it great being with a demon?"

"Kurama, it's hot… Fuck my ass. Fuck my man pussy you sexy devil."

"Oh I'll make you cum so much no human will ever satisfy you again, but tell me how much you want it. What's it worth to you? Would you give a hand? An arm?... What would you give to have this demon fuck you senseless?"

"I'd give you all my money and all my valuable possessions."

"No no Naruto, my price is a lot higher than that. Come on think. What's really valuable to you? The ability to walk? Your legs? How about your tongue and ability to speak? What would you give to have this hot cock ruin you?"

"I'll, become your slave if you promise you'll fuck me every day," Naruto replied in his drug-addled state.

"Closer, but nope, still not worth even once. Come on. What's more valuable than your autonomy and freedom? Your life? What would you give Naruto? What would you give to have an eternity of nights like this one?"

"Anything," came the response.

"More than that. Come on, you're really close…" Kurama replied with a grin, his cock pulsing inside the blond's searing walls.

"…Everything…"

"There we go. You give up everything in this world to become a demon of Hell. You consciously give up everything just for the opportunity to commit a sin. It's the ultimate betrayal, totally unforgivable, and exactly the fuel this spell needs. See the light above your belly? See how it's beginning to change? You've said you'll give up everything, but talk is cheap… You need to _give_ me everything, including your body and soul."

That glorious cock began to withdraw from Naruto's insides, him moaning openly at the friction. All the way to the tip Kurama pulled away, leaving the blond feeling empty. "Come on, squeeze me…show me how much you want it… Talk is cheap Naruto. I can always stop if you don't show me how much you want my cock inside you, claiming your ass and taking away your virginity." The blond obliged and squeezed hard, and then the fox-man began pushing inside against the resistance, making the teen moan openly and leak precum on himself. "Good boy. Show your new allies just how much you want to join the team." Naruto's glow continued to flicker and pulse, and Kurama's own red glow began to intensify. The sparking trail on the ground had almost created a full circle of glowing yellow, and the dance of sin was beginning.

When Kurama was sheathed completely again, Naruto moaned and flexed, feeling the arousing heat and pressure inside him and wanting even more. Then Kurama began to pull out again slowly, the blond groaning and whimpering in want. "If you want me inside you you're gonna have to prove it. Work for it." Naruto squeezed as before, being pierced a bit more roughly in return and drawing out the loudest moan yet. "Good little man slut…" Then the demon began to pull out again, Naruto becoming a bit annoyed.

"Come on Kurama fuck me already!" he demanded.

"You give me everything and I'll fuck you just like I promised. For now that means following commands. If you want more you could always try and get it. Of course, I'm doing all the work holding you up and doing this, so maybe you could be a bit more grateful." Kurama smiled. The seed was planted. This wasn't just about giving up control to the demon and giving him physical things. This was about subordination to Hell and actively seeking and acting upon sinful desires. Together these were the four tenants, the four channels which together shaped the spell currently morphing above his belly, beginning to change into symbols. Three more times Kurama moved in and out of that channel, Naruto growing desperate and beginning to push against the tails holding his arms and legs. Slowly he was being driven mad by his lust.

"I need it Kurama… I need it inside me…"

"Yes you do, and I want what I asked for. If you want this sin you'll have to give me more than your body and subordination. You said you'd give everything to have me fuck you, give everything to make this beautiful sin with me. Well, that means your effort, your energy, your mind, your body, your **everything**. These meager offerings aren't enough." The wrestling became more desperate and strong, Naruto's aura glowing more fiercely as he fought for leverage with his arms and legs. "How much do you want it? Would you kill for it?"

"Yes," the teen growled.

"Would you torture for it?"

"Yes!"

"Would you give up Heaven for it?"

"Yes damnit!"

"…then, **take**, it. Seize the sin you want so much! If you want to join Hell you're going to have to do a lot better than this. I'm not going to just let you join because you say you want to. If you want my cock in your ass then you come get it because I give nothing to anyone but the Lord of Sin himself."

At that the blond began to glow more fiercely as he sat up against the strength of the tail around his midsection, reaching his arms forward despite Kurama's strength, purposely limited though it was. Desperate, twitching fingers reached forward, and then the demon put on the pressure, snapping the teen back into place as all nine tails wrapped around him, one around his neck. Naruto began to cry in desperation, his dick getting sore from arousal and his trembling insides needing more robust treatment. Ten more times the fox-man slowly pulled all the way out and pushed all the way in, Naruto squeezing him faithfully every time. "Please…"

"I'm not giving you your stripes. You have to earn them."

"I said…please…"

"No," the grinning demon hummed, knowing he was getting where he wanted, though time was beginning to run short. In about twenty five minutes angels would show up, and from there it would get ugly very quickly.

"Yes…"

"_No_…I'm not giving you anything. Demons take what they want."

"Give it, to me, or I'll rip, your, face off," growled the blond, his being beginning to glow even more fiercely.

"Ooo nasty. I like…but no." At that Naruto snapped, gritting his teeth in a monstrous snarl as he fought against the grip he was in, forcing his legs around Kurama's body first, the redhead grinning as he bent forward and clawed out with his arms, finally getting a small hold on his shoulders and pulling himself forward until his hands were secure. Then he pulled hard with his legs and forced himself on that glorious, hot, hard cock.

"Ooooongh fuuuck yes," came the husky groans. At that Kurama began to pull harder, but the teen held on and growled, lifting himself partway up and slamming back down, both males moaning in pleasure.

"That's right. Fight me for your sin Naruto. Own it. Claim it. Forsake everything and claim your sin and place among the demons of Hell." At that Naruto was impaling himself in a slow, heavy rhythm as he fought the pull of the demon's tails. God was that dick inside him big and hard. It felt amazing to be pierced by it, rubbing his prostate with each pass. He needed more, and soon the pace picked up, him panting as he continued to fight, though Kurama lessening the pull just enough to give Naruto the illusion of victory. "Yes, ride my demon prick like the horny little man you are. It's everything you want. Come on, is that as deep as you want it? As hard? As fast?" The pace picked up, Kurama beginning to grunt as that insanely good man pussy squeezed and sank and flowed around him, Naruto dripping pre against him.

Then Naruto began to buck his hips up when he came down, getting some much needed friction on his own dick. "Wouldn't your hand be better Naruto? Not that I'll let you so easily, but wouldn't it be?" Just as Naruto tried to bring his left hand down, the two tails on his arm fought back harder, but he wouldn't let those stop him. He just had to pull down, to, his penis… He growled as he continued to ride the demon's endowment, and gradually he got closer, Kurama very pleased by his will to sin. The glow both males exuded was reaching greater and greater intensity, and soon the blond was beginning to approach the edge, Kurama looking down to see the yellow design not yet finished. Naruto was moaning louder and louder, and finally he locked down around the redhead as he continued impaling himself, but even though he felt all the other sensations associated with orgasm, his dick only felt more and more need, and no seed came up. Suddenly he grew even more desperate as Kurama enjoyed the treatment he was getting.

"What, have you done to me?" the teen asked.

"Did you really think I'd let you cum that easily? Oh no, you're going to have to do better than that, and I'd hurry it up if I were you. In fifteen minutes angels will come, and when they see what you're doing, well, I'll leave you to die, and they'll send you into a boiling lake of sulfur. So you better find a way to complete your sin Naruto. You better find a way to get me off."

Suddenly the incensed blond was digging his nails into Kurama's other shoulder, and both the impaling and jerking got faster and harsher. "Aaah there we go. Though, even if you orgasm again, it won't work until I cum or release the spell."

"Damn you Kurama let me cum you fucking son of a bitch!" Naruto roared, feeling another wave wash over, his ass locking down again much to the demon's pleasure, and yet none for himself. "Damnit, DAMNIT, **DAMNIT!**" The redhead panted and looked down to see the spell on the teen's belly almost finished, and the one on the ground had formed the full pentacle and was moving on to the seventh of the ten symbols: one for each point and each gap. Naruto was turning into a perfect lusting beast, using all his will and strength to make this sin happen, exactly as the spell required. Finally Kurama felt himself rising toward his peak, and he let his magical orgasm seal go. Naruto neared his peak, so desperate to cum. Anything just to cum… He was so tired… This was it, so close… "Oh fuck, please…UUUUUNNNGH! YEEEEEEESSSSS!"

The open roar of victory and lust was music to Kurama's ears as the blond gushed hot, musky, pearly cum all over his chest, neck, and abs. And that vise-like heat around him finally drove him over the edge, Kurama groaning and thrusting brutally all the way to the root against his partner's motions again and again as he emptied his own demonic seed into the teen crying in pleasure. The two gradually slowed in the afterglow, catching each other's eyes and panting heavily. Naruto's glow faded heavily, and the spell above his belly turned crimson red, him feeling exhausted but happy. Kurama's own glow didn't diminish in the slightest, and he chuckled as he caught his breath. "You know, it's appropriate gay men call it breeding, because I can't think of anything else to really call it. I'm breeding and birthing a new demon."

Suddenly the design on the ground erupted in yellow lightning, it springing into the air all around them before the ground lit on fire. Then the lightning turned into four distinct columns which bent down and connected to the four prongs of the spell, Naruto's body suddenly surging with power. "Oh great Sin which has led this man forever astray, accept his sacrifice and pledge of service, and grant us your humble agents the power to serve you always. Drag out his pure soul from his corrupt body so I may taint and feed upon it." Naruto went limp as the energy inside him surged to new heights, Kurama placing a clawed hand through the spell and onto his abs, gripping something not his flesh. "I take what was promised me." With incredible will and force the demon began to lift a glowing white shape from Naruto, him just able to look up and see it begin to take form. He was looking at a ghost of himself, struggling and being dragged out of him by its head. This had to be his soul. Once more than half was out, the rest slipped away in an instant, leaving the blond feeling suddenly cold and empty.

"Well look at you," Kurama spoke as he stared at the thrashing soul, it weighing nothing in his hand. "Now now it won't be so bad…" The demon pulled out of Naruto's hole, it suddenly feeling sore, all his pleasure suddenly gone, and all his energy to move along with it. A few tails unwrapped from around him and took hold of the soul's limbs, it seeming to cry out in fear as those limbs were pulled spread-eagle. Kurama grabbed hold of his shaft, all his glow seeming to move to the head of his penis, and then the tails violently pulled Naruto's soul all the way down the glowing endowment, it eliciting a scream which made Naruto's insides churn. Kurama put one hand over its mouth to silence it, and then he bit its neck hard with his fanged maw. Naruto saw that brilliant red glow spread inside his soul as it twitched and cried and fought, Kurama seeming to breathe in and drag that glow up. It continued to spread down his soul's limbs and up its neck and head, lines of white fluid suddenly appearing where Kurama had bitten it. Did souls bleed?

When the entire soul turned red, the spell on the ground changed again, the lightning turning red and seeming to strike Kurama, but it did not harm him, and the soul began to blacken as the demon sucked all purity and power from it, groaning and even cumming as he absorbed the corruption he'd spread. As the soul blackened it stopped moving and making sounds, and then suddenly it exploded in Kurama's grasp, pieces flying everywhere, including onto Naruto. The demon's hands sparked with red lightning, and those chunks began to fly to him, collecting in an orb in his hand which he chomped at and swallowed the pieces of until nothing was left of Naruto's soul. "That was more of a meal than I've had in quite a while Naruto. You performed beautifully, and for that performance, for giving me absolutely everything precious to you, I shall give you your reward…" Naruto caught his gaze, the eyes totally black now. "Oh Father, lord of Sin and all evils, this man has committed great crime in your name and openly sworn service to your cause. His pure soul has been corrupted and devoured by a son of Hell. He has accepted your seed as the catalyst for his rebirth, and now I, Kurama, shall make him your son."

The flames on the ground grew towards Naruto's hanging body, and Kurama placed his lightning-imbued hand inside the spell on his belly, forcing more power inside him and changing the words. "This creature with no soul to call its own, sworn servant of evil and enemy of good… This being with heart of black and will of night… This entity which gave all in the name of Sin and abandoned the light of Heaven by choice… This accursed beast shall be henceforth called a demon and sworn guardian of Hell. Let the flames consume you o beast and emerge a twisted and handsome demon. Be baptized in the power of Sin." Suddenly all the tails around him uncurled, and he fell, Kurama's hand pulling out from inside him, and searing flames took him in. They found their way inside him through his nose, mouth, ears, ass and the spell on his abs. The flames baked his body and consumed his mind, and all was blissful agony until at last there was a new presence, a new power inside Naruto. Something unseen and profound awakened inside him, and the pain was suddenly gone.

Kurama watched as a being wreathed in Hellfire rose from the ground, growling and snarling and beastly. "You are fallen my brother in darkness, and risen to new life as a champion of Hell. And with this the veil of Sin has spread wide, its power to consume more of mankind thanks to you. Rise and join us brother, and step into a dark new world." The flames dissipated slowly, revealing a new golden skin, brilliantly blue slitted eyes, two little horns, fangs to match the beast within, claws for nails, and an arrowhead tail. Naruto's rebirth as a demon was complete, and none too soon. "Let's take this somewhere less hostile." Kurama looked up to see the signs of angelic approach, and with a snap of his finger the two were gone from that town, gone to a forest only the demon knew where. Naruto settled into a combat stance, but Kurama would have none of it.

"Naruto, you have been brought into the league of Hell by the lust which has consumed you. Now, you've left me all covered in cum, and I'm more than happy to help you if you'll help me…"

Back where the ceremony took place, two rays of white light struck the ground, two winged beings appearing there clad in shining armor and armed with blades and bows. "No, we were too late…" spoke the first. "Look at this devastation. This whole city has been exposed to demonic influence. And Hell has taken another of our potentials… If this continues we won't have the influence to keep Hell sealed."

"The archangels won't be happy," the other spoke. "But for now, let's just contain the damage…" They approached the flaming and sparking ground, etched by demonic magic and exposing the world to Hellfire and the residue of Naruto's corruption. The first angel pulled a jug from his side, uncorking it and tossing it into the middle of the flames. The clay shattered, letting out holy water onto the spell and fire, breaking its hold and slowly purifying the land as the flames dissipated. "This stink…it makes the very air weep…"

Kurama fluidly dodged the claw swipes of Naruto, the new demon attacking for no reason apart from some unvented aggression. "Look if you want me to teach you to fight, I can, but you'll have to do something for me first…" The blond only bared his fangs and growled louder. "I didn't think you'd be the violent type right out of the fire… Naruto, calm down and focus your energy." The blond only ran at him again, and then the redhead let out an impatient huff. When the first swipe for his head came, the redhead caught Naruto by the wrist. Then the other arm came in, caught and stopped dead just the same. "Enough," came a deeper, resonant command, Naruto responding with widened eyes and perked ears. "Now that I have your attention, slow down… think… and reign in those instincts… You can't fight me. I can rip you apart, but I won't because I know you're just reborn and confused, but enough…"

Naruto relaxed a bit, Kurama letting one wrist go, and then the other. "Your head is going to be foggy because you're feeling a compulsion you never have, the drive to sin. Your corrupted mind and body seek evil now, almost as though you'd die without it, but you can master that drive, channel it, and regain control. Just sate that urge appropriately, by not clawing my face off…" Naruto didn't speak, probably couldn't in his current state, seeming only to understand Kurama was severely more powerful and that he wanted to tear something apart. "Instead of unleashing you on a human town and killing everyone in your path, which it seems you're quite ready to do, how about we get back to doing what turned you into a demon in the first place."

Something in those words seemed to spark some consciousness in the blond, a little spark of realization in his eyes. Kurama stepped forward carefully, knowing the blond was still unstable, but having done this so many times before. A clawed hand rose to the teen's chin, taking it gently and tilting the head up before the fox-man brought their lips together, gently sucking on the innocent yet damned soft pink. "Your inner animal is looking for a release, a way to break free and have its way with the world. Instead of killing and bringing down angels, let's satisfy its needs another way, one which won't attract attention. Now, I'm still covered in _your_ semen. How about you show thanks for being made immortal and powerful by cleaning up your benefactor?" Kurama stepped back, his body bathed in moonlight, Naruto looking over him and seeing his release beginning to dry.

It was empowering to watch the new demon slowly step forward, careful of his power, their eyes watching each other for danger… Naruto started at his neck, licking at the flesh and tasting his own essence and Kurama's skin. The redhead brought a clawed hand up and nested it in the golden locks, both to give him leverage if the teen made a violent move, and the ability to show openness by massaging his scalp. "Good boy, just like that…" Over the course of a few minutes, Naruto gradually sank to his knees as he cleaned the fox-man's whole chest and abdomen, two curious hands coming up and exploring the redhead's body. "Yes, now, really get into it. Clean the flesh of lust which claimed you. More depravity Naruto."

The blond felt something hot begin pressing against his breast, and he looked down to see the redhead's swelling shaft and crimson curls. "Worship the sin of lust through my flesh. Go on…give it a lick…"

When the angels finally put out all the fire and dispelled the source of evil aura, they looked to the city and saw the winds of evil sweeping through it. "All this damage… In a few years it'll fester and lay these people low… Damn them… What more can we do?"

"We should report in. I don't think we have the ability to handle this on our own, and tracking whatever demon did this, given how powerful the corruption was, is going to take days with just us. Why wasn't someone stronger put in charge of watching Naruto? Shouldn't our potentials be better protected?"

"Shouldn't all mankind be better protected?" asked the other. "How did no one see Hell moving in on him? How have we failed so many times this year alone? How has the noxious pestilence of evil been allowed to spread this far and this thick? Man is falling, slowly but surely falling… Let's go." Both angels opened their wings and willed themselves into the air, aiming for the clouds and disappearing in a flash.

"Yes, eeex_aaaa_ctly like that," Kurama groaned, his whole body vibrating with his rich voice. Naruto hummed affirmatively, glad the redhead was pleased with him, his manhood awakening as he continued to suck the fox-man's hot arousal. His instincts which at first demanded blood and violence were beginning to change and seek sexual outlets. The taste of demon musk was interesting and good, and this task of licking and sucking was not taking as much effort as fighting. As anger cooled and channeled into lust, slowly he felt a pulse begin to take shape in his manhood. Kurama was warm and good, his body strong, his rewards welcoming. "You ready Naruto?" The blond nodded as he continued to suck and lick, happy with the taste of precum and smelling the elder's rich scent. "Suck a bit harder. Show me how much you want it. Work to cultivate the sin. Oongh yeeeesss." Kurama relished in his current circumstances a few moments before remembering he had an obligation to help sate Naruto's drive to commit evil. "Oh Lord of Night and Spite, Father of all Sin, we commit acts of carnal lust in your name, seeking deeper connection to your pleasures in the bright moments of your blessings of orgasm. Bless my unholy seed to nourish the evil planted in your son. Allow my nectar to be the satisfaction of his need to serve you, and bless me with the guiding word in my loyalty to you, amen…"

Naruto continued to suck fervently the wonderful cock, feeling his own twitch in excitement, beginning to call to him, demanding touch, demanding attention, making him begin to ache with need. "Ungh, yes my brother, drink deep of my seed and slake your thirst, amen… Oooongh." Naruto felt that groan wash over him, telling him his reward was upon him. The flesh in his suckling mouth began to pulse and twitch, and he keened as sweet, sinful, demonic man milk began to gush inside, coating his tongue with musk and savory warmth. As he continued to loyally suck he swallowed, and the presence inside him echoed satisfaction with each pump of cum. "Yes, ongh blessed sin… That tongue is marvelous. Clean me brother, and then I shall sow my seed in your temple of sodomy. I shall worship your vessel and you my phallus in a carnal ceremony." Naruto did loyally lick him clean, Kurama withdrawing before leaning down and capturing his cum-laced lips in his own. "Submit yourself to me brother, Naruto. Let us purify ourselves in Sin beneath the light of this cold moon, warm ourselves with entanglement in the dance of sex. Let your beast find its release through me and allow your mind to come into its own once more."

Naruto saw that proud endowment of his benefactor continue to pulse in the air, and a feeling deep in his belly sprung forth. Suddenly he needed that cock another way, but his primitive mind didn't quite understand how, still addled with need but no understanding. "Lay back brother. Show me your tail." One hand pressed against the blond's shoulder, him sitting down and then tipping back as it guided him, pulling his legs out from under him and tucking his tail to lay in Kurama's direction as he came to lie down in the grass. He kept his eye on that swinging endowment as the redhead got down on his knees, using his tails to part the blond's legs. "Oh Father bless our union in your name. Let my brother feel your power through me and worship your benevolence and corruption. Let my cum reach into every crevice with your word and will, to sanctify my brother's temple. And let his seed which I draw cultivate the thorns of Hell on Earth here in this forest. Give us stamina and virility o Lord of all Sin to commit these acts of lust dedicated to your worship. Amen."

The ground lit in a red glow, a pentagram with five symbols appearing with the two at its center. "The soil here shall drink our corruption and nurture it until it is ripe for harvest. It is not as powerful as the spell which brought you to be a demon, Naruto, and it would be stronger if we had humans to enact this with, but we shall commit as many lustful sins as we can and make it strong for our Father… Show me the way into your temple." He lifted Naruto's ass slightly and spat on his hole only just recovered from earlier. Then he lowered the new demon back to the ground and positioned himself at the entrance. "Accept your brother in Sin and dedicate this worship to the Lord of all Evil."

As the breach began, Naruto groaned at the stretch and heat of Kurama's powerful arousal. "You are as tight as before brother, though that will not last without time to recuperate. Let your beast feel its place and the pleasure of Father's blessing. Feel the lustful friction and welcome it. Accept the pressure as the hall of your temple is filled. Let there be no limit to the space of worship. All is pleasure in Sin. Pain and discomfort are illusions and only mark your inexperience. In time all will give way to pleasure. Let your temple never be satisfied with the depth of worship. Let there be no limit to your lust and need of more. The perfect lust is insatiable. Let all who worship it seek to achieve the state of eternal arousal and endurance. Yes, all of me brother…"

Naruto was admittedly still sore from his earlier treatment, but the heat was helping to dull the pain. At last Kurama was fully sheathed in his hall of sodomy, and his beast for only some brief moments was satisfied, but soon it demanded more, and Kurama detected that as the blond's scent changed. "Good. Learn to submit before you learn to dominate in Father's name. Feel what drives pleasure and learn its ways before beginning to enact it on those you would tempt." Then the fox-man began to move inside him, and Naruto openly moaned as his brain went alight with pleasure. Kurama leaned down to kiss him and began to thrust in a steady rhythm, wonderfully deep and stimulating at that cock brushed his sensitive spots. "Brother you are beautiful in Sin, made handsome by the fires which tempered you. It is an honor to be the first worshipper in your temple. It is an honor to guide you. Father I thank you for this blessing and privilege." Again the fox-man kissed the younger demon, relishing in the taste of both the blond and his own seed which still left its flavor on his cheeks and tongue. And Naruto kissed back, welcoming the growing heat and pleasure in his lower regions, his tail curling around the elder's left leg.

"Aaah, good brother, feeling the pleasure already… Make ready your fields for my fertile seed." The blond moaned as he began to press harder against his prostate and other sensitive spots. Naruto reached for his stalwart dick only to have Kurama stop him. "Let my worship of you bring your release. The greater your sense of need when release comes, the greater the effect… Discipline, is difficult right now, but when the fruit, of our sins, grows ripe, the reward will be greater than an easy release now."

"Hhhraaghaegh!" the blond half-hissed, half-growled, struggling a bit as he strove for more pleasure.

"Let my worship satisfy you. I am nearing my first release Naruto. It shall be easier going forward… Father of Sin, let the seed I sow in my brother's temple bring him joy and your great power to this plane. Let his beast be tamed by this act dedicated to your name, amen." The thrusting grew a bit quicker, Naruto gasping at first and continuing to moan with his sore dick wishing for attention. "Let this sin of sodomy wash us clean of virtue brother, and may you be made fertile with evil through my seed…Uungh, UUNGH, yes Naruto! I'm cumming! Feel our Father's will! Be gorged full by lust!" The pace did not slow at all, and the blond moaned agape as hot, sticky cum was pumped inside him and brushed along his walls. He felt warmth, happiness…his inner beast seemed to be very pleased, and he felt another presence begin to take shape.

"K-Kura-ma," came a breathy voice, the redhead stopping and looking into the blond's eyes.

"Already your beast is beginning to relinquish control, very good. How does it feel?"

"D-Don't…ss-top," were the only words.

"I will not stop until we are both unconscious." The redhead kissed Naruto passionately and went back to his work, his partner mewing and begging for release, his whole body tense and ready for it. The two tangled in their passion long into the night, neither knowing when they would stop. Naruto was gradually awoken, his beast slowly giving way as Kurama gave him more and more pleasure. It was a great beginning to what would be a "fruitful" relationship.

** #########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** Author Notes: **For the record I'm by no means a Satanist. I just seem to be on a roll this year with Hell and devils and the war between good and evil where somehow Naruto was supposed to be some great angel and Hell got to him first. I don't know what it is… Review please!


End file.
